megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Yahoot (anime)
Yahoot, known as in Japan, is the operator of MagicMan.EXE and a WWW member along with Mr. Match, Maddy, and Count Zap. He is a famous yoga instructor on TV and a world renowned curry chef, with multiple restaurants across the world and mansion in his home country. After the defeat of the WWW at the hands of Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE, Yahoot opens up Number 1 Curry in Japan with his fellow WWW members as the employees, and later, Dex Ogreon and Dingo as well. History ''MegaMan NT Warrior He appears in episode 9 where he uses his show's popularity to wreak havoc by hypnotizing everyone watching it and making them lose control. However, he fails in his plans, because Maylu Sakurai and Lan Hikari did not watch his show with everyone else. They challenge him and MagicMan who loses. He appears in episode 10 where he participates of the N1 Grand Prix and fights against MegaMan, but is defeated by a Program Advance. During StoneMan and BlasterMan's first battle he is the one that uncovers their identities as Solo NetNavis when he couldn't sense any life energy from their operators (which are revealed to be robots). He later poses as Higsby and gives a rare Battle Chip with negative effects to Maylu. The Devil Chip turns Roll against MegaMan, and she almost deletes him when the real Higsby arrives and tells them how to remove it. He appears in episode 11. He appears in episode 12. He appears in episode 13. After the downfall of Wily and PharaohMan, Yahoot calls the former WWW members to his home in Namasty and have a match against Lan. Yahoot is the world's greatest curry chief, and has a famous curry restaurant run by his family for generations, which is used in a trap for Lan. Yahoot's restaurant was destroyed after the battle, and the four WWW members decided to open the curry shop #1 Curry, with Yahoot working as chef, to raise funds to revive the organization. But, with time they start to live an honest life and didn't joined Wily after his return (but then again, Wily had no intention of reviving the WWW). Later, the four WWW members moved to Jawaii and opened the #2 Curry, closing #1 Curry. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess He appears briefly in episode 9, where he and the other WWW members "trained" Dex and GutsMan to take on Lan, however this was a ruse to get him out of their hair. Dex returns at the end of the episode, much to the frustration of him and the others. He appears in episode 15. Rockman.EXE Stream He appears in episode 22. He appears in episode 34. He appears in episode 39. He appears in |episode 41. He appears in episode 44. He appears in the final episode. Rockman.EXE Beast He appears in episode 5 serving curry to some customers when the light cuts out due to Yaito overpowering the radical display. Dingo begins to panic, claiming a god is cursing them, as Mahajarama tries to calm him down, eventually hitting him to knock some sense into him. He appears in episode 12, watching the snowfall with Dekao, who mistakes Maha’s statue for him and moments later picks him up mistaking him for the statue again. Rockman.EXE Beast+'' He appears in episode 3. He appears in episode 11. Trivia *Yahoot is the most recurring character of all the WWW members. *He has a long kept secret of his love of trains. Hence the steam locomotive the Ex-WWW members entered into the Net Mobile Grand Prix in Episode 47. Category:Males Category:NetOps Category:Antagonists Category:WWW Category:MegaMan NT Warrior characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess characters Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:Rockman.EXE Beast characters